


Roscoe's Modern Problems

by OneterribleT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Car problems, Lots of glares, M/M, argument, besties, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneterribleT/pseuds/OneterribleT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's jeep stalls while Derek and him are getting dinner for the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roscoe's Modern Problems

"Shit" Stiles said as the jeep lurched to a halt. "I think it stalled" 

Stiles looks over at where Derek was sitting in the passenger seat frowning. 

"I knew we should have taken my car." Derek huffed as he undid his seatbelt and opened the passenger side door. It was luckily a quite street, but Stiles turned on his hazard lights anyway. He nor Derek nor his jeep needed to get hit tonight, they had plans. Lazy food filled plans that involved movies and pack cuddles and Stiles was strictly refusing to let anything stop those things from happening. They all deserved a night off. Stiles never wanted to see a May like this one again, way too many monsters for one small town to deal with. 

Stiles followed the werewolf out onto the street. The car had stalled a couple miles from their destination, Derek's apartment where the rest of the pack was waiting for the Chinese takeout the pair was bring home. 

Derek popped open the hood and scowled down at Roscoe's inner workings. Stiles noted that Derek's face was making the same expression it did when looked at Chris Argent. Stiles shook his head laughing silently. 

"I don't even no why your still driving this thing, it's a death trap. You definitely need a new car before you drive off to Berkley" Derek said as he clunked around inside the hood? Stiles rolled his eyes, Derek had brought up Berkley and Roscoe, two of the three banned topics of the evening, in that sentence. If he brings up Peter, Stiles is going to make him pay. 

Berkley had become a major point of contention between the pair. Lately even just the mention of the school's name had one or both men growling and slamming doors. Stiles couldn't understand why Derek didn't like the idea of Stiles going to college. He was just getting a fucking education after all, it was all very typical.

When Stiles had told Derek "I got in to Berkley," he had thought Derek would be happy for him, that he would give him a high five or a congratulatory hug. Instead, Derek instantaneously turned into a complete and utter dick and he had stayed in a foul mood for two whole weeks. 

It took awhile but Stiles finally realized Derek's behaviour probably had something to do with him being pack. That Derek might be feeling rejected or something, so Stiles had sat down with Derek and explain to him that yes he was going away for school, but he was Defiantly coming back and that he had no intensions of leaving the pack, like ever. Derek had responded with a little half smirk, the first semblance of a smile on his face that anyone had seen in fourteen plus days. 

The smile had made Stiles's feel warm allover, kinda flushed, he hated it when Derek was mad at him and he brushed off the warm tingling feeling as his happiness over their friendship returning back to normal. Soon after they agreed not to fight about Berkley again and they stuck to their agreement as long as the topic wasn't ever brought up in each others company. 

"If you were nicer to Roscoe, things like this wouldn't happen Derek. I totally blame you and your surly nature for this one, my baby is sensitive." Stiles petted his car gingerly, he would never willingly say goodbye to his Jeep. Derek continued to scowl. 

 

"Don't look at her like that" Stiles said as he flung himself between Derek and the vehicle, arms wide, trying to block Roscoe from Derek's glare. For a moment it looked like Derek was pining Stiles to the car, their thighs pressed together slightly, Derek's arms braced on the jeep framing Stiles torso. Derek must have realized how it looked because he took a quick step back and then another. 

"Stiles" Derek growled "stop playing, let me see if i can fix this. Dinner's getting cold." 

He gently pushed Stiles to the side and returned his glare to the car. Stiles watched Derek fiddle with various parts of the engine, skeptically. He was pretty sure that Derek knew nothing about fixing cars or jeeps, for that matter, and that this whole "Derek Can Fix" thing had a lot more to do with him being an Alpha then a secret mechanic. 

"Do you even know anything about cars Derek? You know you can't just glare it into working, your not a Care Bear." 

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. Stiles didn't notice it though he was too distracted by the thought of Derek as a Care Bear, black and fuzzy with a wolf printed on his white belly. He pictured Derek saying "Care Bear stare" with one of his signature frowns on a furry face. Stiles bet all the other Care Bears would be afraid of him. The image had Stiles falling into a fit of giggles. 

"Shut up Stiles and try starting it." Derek ordered pointing at jeep, he obviously was not appreciating being laughed at. Stiles followed his alpha's orders and climbed back into the drivers seat and tried to start the car. It took a few tries, but finally it turned over. 

"It's alive!" Stiles said as Derek opened the passenger door. Derek smiled briefly before allowing his face to slide into one that looked decidedly smug. 

"See I told you I could fix it" Derek said as he settled into his seat. 

Stiles laugh at that "yeah, who knew those hours of glaring into the mirror would pay off this well."

"Stiles, just because you don't know anything about cars, doesn't mean that I don't. Now drive before I rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek face had returned to its resting frown. "And seriously, this jeep isn't leaving Beacon Hills." 

"Umm, excuse me?" Stiles grip tightened on the steering wheel "This Jeep will go where I want it to go and if that so happens to be Berkley then so be it."

Derek growled and turned his head to look out the window.


End file.
